


The Walking Dead (A Daryl Dixon Love Story)

by MonkeyDLily98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes - Freeform, Daryl Dixon Smut, DarylxOC - Freeform, F/M, Protective Daryl Dixon, rick grimes daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDLily98/pseuds/MonkeyDLily98
Summary: Harley Grimes daughter of Rick Grimes, was made for the apocalypse. Literally. She's a cold-hearted badass zombie killing machine who loves to kill. But, when she runs into a certain redneck, will he change her?Sorry I'm not so good at summaries but I promise you that this will be better than it sounds so please check it out:).
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Harley's pov

I woke up instantly remembering where I was. I got shot in the head while I went with Rick and Shane on a call they had and was taken to a hospital when the paramedics found out I was still alive. Obviously they were shocked, people who get shot in the head tend to not live. I only went with the "Hardy Boys" cause I was bored and there was nothin to do in this stupid town. Of course I let emotions cloud my brain and jumped in front of the bullet that would have hit Shane in the head while taking out my gun and shooting the other guy at the same time. Right after I got shot, so did Rick but on the side near his heart. To be honest I felt something resembling fear when I saw him go down before I passed out.

I looked over to my left to see Rick still asleep but alive. He was talking to himself. I noticed a vase filled with dry crusty flowers sitting on the small table between us. I sat there for a few seconds just taking in everything. It was one of the techniques I was taught there. I realized it was really quiet, way too quiet for a hospital.

I looked back over at Rick to see him get up and fall on the floor calling for a nurses help. When no one came I knew something was very wrong. I climbed out of bed and went to help him up. I took him to the bathroom and we drank water from the sink. I could tell from my body that I had been asleep for weeks, and judging by the way Rick is acting so has he.

We walked out of the room having to move a stretcher that had been placed in front of the door. We walked down the halls, they looked as if a bomb went off in them. And the place was so deserted, we didn't find anyone. The elevators didn't work either. But in the hallway across from them, we did find a person. Only they were on the floor, dead. She looked as if someone or something had been eating her flesh. After that I stuck closer to Rick, although I don't really know why.

We kept walking and eventually found a set of doors with thick chains and a thick lock around the handlebars. On the doors it said, "Don't Open Dead Inside". When I first read it I was confused. But then, the door started violently moving. Something was pushing it from the other side. I heard moans and groans and it finally clicked. Zombies, how cliche. But this is seriously like every zombie movie i've ever seen. Rick grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the stairwell door. He kept lighting a few matches so that we could see in the dark. I didn't need it though, I was trained to be able to see in the dark. We found the door and left. When we got outside there were dead bodies lined up everywhere.

As we kept walking we passed by a downed helicopter and noticed a chunk of the hospital was gone. We walked some more and came across a couple of bikes and a corpse that was missing its lower half. When we reached for the bikes the corpse started moving. It snarled and was reaching out us. We got on the bikes and headed towards his house.

When we got there no one was home and it was a mess. Clothes and photos were all missing too. We walked back outside and sat on a ledge. I could tell Rick was just trying to process everything. I was in my own world thinking of what to do next. Rick was mumbling something before some kid whacked him in the face with a shovel screaming for his daddy. I could tell what they were thinking so I wasn't worried about Rick.

"No we weren't bit or scratched."

He took Rick inside, laid him on the bed, and tied him to it just in case. I didn't really care. I could tell that he wouldn't kill him so I went to my house. Coincidently my house was only a few doors down from his just in case something were to happen I could get to them quickly. I went upstairs to my room and packed a dufflebag with my 2 stainless steel desert eagles each with a Grim Reaper design on the handle, my hunting knives, kunais, clothes, a bunch of beef jerky, menthols, weed, the letter Alex left me that I have still never opened, water bottles, a plastic bottle of vodka so it didn't break, my "box of secrets", my medicine, and a black matte flask with the quote "The Devil You Know Is Better Than The Devil You Don't" in red on one side and a design of a lone wolf howling on the other. I made sure I had everything before heading back to Rick since it was getting dark.

They had already boarded up the windows and locked everything up so I snuck in through the roof managing to avoid being caught by any undead. When I walked downstairs the man and his son whose names I didn't care for were telling Rick what was going on. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful and quite frankly boring so I just went back upstairs and took a nap. I'm a light sleeper so I'll know if anyone comes near me.

Morning came and the man was teaching Rick how to kill the zombies who he called "walkers" so I just went with that instead. After a while we all headed to the police station where we all took showers and the guys stocked up on supplies. The man and his son decided to stay in the town while I decided to stick with Rick on his quest to find his wife Lori and his son Carl. To be honest I kinda like Carl, he's probably the only member of the "Grimes" family that I can actually stand. I got into one of the cop cars and waited for Rick to say his goodbyes. He shot one of his officers that had turned. Pfft, what the hells the point in that? He's still dead, it doesn't make a difference what kind of dead he is. This is why I hate people, they're so emotional, especially the good ones they're the most annoying. Always trying to do what's right and having morals and all that loving crap. This is why I don't have emotions, they are pointless.

He got in the car and we drove towards the city of Atlanta. We stopped once at a gas station where he had to shoot a little girl who was already one of them. And again at some farm when we ran out of gas. He found a horse and we used that to get there the rest of the way.

When we got there the place looked completely deserted, the highway was filled with cars stuck in an eternal traffic jam. All of the sudden a helicopter appeared, we tried to chase it on the horse but when we turned a corner we were met by a horde of walkers. We tried to get away but they caught the horse and dragged us down with it. They started tearing it open like a couple of kids with presents on Christmas while others came after us. In the process of trying not be torn apart as well I dropped my dufflebag and Rick dropped his bag of guns that he got from the police station before we first left. I spotted a tank and told him to crawl under it. I know from experience that there are small hatches on the bottom of them so we could crawl up through there. I got under the tank and climbed through the hatch, Rick followed. I climbed up even further and closed the top of the tank before any could get in. Rick shot one that was still alive inside the tank. I went and closed the bottom hatch too, not being affected by the sound of the gun shot. As I was thinking of what to do next, we heard a mans voice on the radio asking if there was anyone alive in here.

So what do you guys think? It'll get better from here I swear, the first chapters always the worst/hardest for me. I hope you liked it and if you have any questions or comments for me just ask and i'll answer.


	2. Guts

Harley's pov

Some guy on the radio was giving us directions on how to get to safety. We followed his instructions and got out of the tank and ran down the street. Rick shot a couple of walkers along the way.

We got to a gate where some Asian guy came out and yelled "Woah! Not dead!"

We followed him to a ladder that led to the roof of a building. I yelled at Rick to throw me his gun and I shot walkers as they began to climb up. After they were far enough I climbed up behind them.

He led us to a door where a guy came out and cleared the way for us. When we got inside a blonde woman grabbed me & Rick and held a gun at us blaming us for all the walkers trying to break down the glass doors in the front. I wasn't worried or felt like I had to disarm her when the safety was on, so I just smiled like I didn't care about a word she said, which I didn't.

"We're dead, all of us. Because of you." She stated motioning to us. Still don't care. We heard gunshots coming from the roof.

Someone said "Is that Dixon?"

Dixon? Could it be? Could it really be him? I know he lived in Georgia the last time I saw him. I actually kind of hope it's him.

I raced up the stairs onto the roof and looked at the man they were all staring at. Oh, it's not Daryl. But at least it's Merle.

"Dixon are you crazy!?" The spanish guy asked.

"You oughta be more polite to a man with a gun. Huh?" He jumped down from the ledge. "Only common sense."

"Man you wastin bullets we ain't even got. And you bringing even more of them down on our asses. Man just chill." The black guy said.

"Hey bad enough I got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I gotta take orders from you? I don't think so bro. That'll be the day."

"That'll be the day? You got something you wanna tell me?"

"T-dog man just drop it" said "tacobender"

"No."

"It's not worth it. Now Merle just relax okay? We got enough trouble." Tacobender

"You wanna know the day?"

"Yea."

Great, here we go.

"Well i'll tell ya the day mister yo. That'll be the day when I take orders from a nigger."

Seriously? Does he have to be so stupid?

"Motherfuck-" The black guy took a swing at Merle who moved out of the way and hit him with the butt of the gun. He started beating the shit out of him. Everyone was trying to stop him, even Rick, but I found it boring as fuck so I just leaned up against the ledge and watched. Merle tried to take control and be the boss but Rick hit him and then handcuffed him to to a metal bar. Rick gave him some useless speech about how we're all equal now that it's the end of the world.

Oh please.

After he finished his little speech, Rick and everyone else started talking about what they were gonna do next. I walked over to Merle and sat down next to him. Everyone left except T-Dog. He was trying to reach someone on a radio. Merle and I sat in an awkward silence where he just stared at me. After a few seconds I decided to break it.

"So, is he dead?"

He didn't answer right away so I prepared for the worst.

"I have no idea who ur talkin bout darlin."

"Don't fuckin play dumb with me Merle. Or I swear i'll-"

"Ha! Or you'll do what? Last time I checked, you couldn't even so much as go within 10 feet of a mutt half your size without clingin to one of us."

I gave him my most frightening look and used a threatening tone.

"Well guess what, it's been 10 damn years, people change. Unfortunately for anyone who gets on my bad side the punishment is worse than death. You best remember that."

He looked surprised, it was a side to me he had very rarely ever seen. He sighed and looked defeated.

"Look darlin, I don't know what happened to you that made you leave, and I'm sure that you don't plan on tellin me. But remember, you have always been and always will be, family."

When he said that, I felt a little warm inside, but I quickly disregarded it.

"Quit beatin around the damn bush and just answer my question already, dumbass." I asked back in my normal tone.

He sighed again. "Yes our idiot is alive. He's back at their camp."

"Oh, that's good."

"You seem surprised."

"It's not that, it's just, I don't know if I'm ready to see him again or even know what I would say to him. Never mind, how did you know it was me anyways?"

"Well, how could I ever forget a great pair of balloons like yours."

"Seriously?" I glared at him.

"Ok ok. Honestly, while you look sort of familiar, it was that there necklace's of yours that gave you away. It's pretty unique. That and, not a lot of people have a scar like that either."

I looked down at the charms and twirled them around. I had 2 different necklaces on, both from that other idiot. I shoved them in my shirt so that no one else would be able to see them. They must've popped out earlier. I thought about what scar he meant, I almost panicked thinking he saw the ones I got after the last time I saw him. But they were covered up pretty well. Then I remembered the 2 inch diagonal line across my upper left arm. That was Daryl's fault too.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go check on things down there. Don't move." I said those last two words smirking as I got up and left. As I was walking on the gate leading towards the door I heard him yell out-

"Where the fuck I'm gonna go you damn brat? Think you're so funny don't you? We'll see how funny you are when I'm done fuckin you're brains out sugar tits!"

"Oh please, like you haven't claimed to do that before."

I walked down the stairs to the store where Rick was.


	3. Guts Part 2

Harley's pov

When I got down there it was just Rick and the crazy blonde lady. They looked as if they had just gotten there. Rick told me that Glenn and taco-bender went into the drainage tunnels to look for a way out. They'll never find one. Those places are always barred up pretty good. All they'll come to is a dead end. I know these things from all the different kinds of "jobs" I was given in the past.

"Sorry for the gun in your faces."

"People do things when they're afraid."

"Not that it was entirely unjustified, you did get us into this."

"If we get us out will that make up for it?"

"No, but it'd be a start."

"Ok listen cause I'm only gonna say it once. I don't care that you're in this mess it's not my problem. If I wanted to I could get out right now with no problem at all. And I could've easily kicked your ass earlier for pointing a gun at my face but the safety was on so there was no point. But know this if you ever put your hands on me or point a gun at me again, the end result won't be pretty. For you." I looked her dead in the eyes and threatening her.

"Harley, calm down."

"Don't worry I'm calm. I'm just telling her like it is and giving her a warning." I could tell she got the message and was scared, even though she tried to hide it. I walked away and started looking through the counter to see if I could find anything that interested me. There was a necklace with a small silver wolf pendant. It was the only thing there worth taking. Cash is useless now. I walked away and left them to do whatever while I sat an overturned shelf.

Rick's pov

Dammit Harley, you need to learn to keep your anger and your attitude under control. I still don't know what happened to you to make you like this but if you don't control that, it will be your downfall one day. I watched her as she picked up a necklace and put it in one of the many pockets of her pants before walking away and sitting on a shelf. I guess she's ok for now though. I don't think she'll do anything crazy so I'll worry about her again later. I turned back to Andrea.

"Next time though take the safety off. Is that you're gun?"

"It was a gift, why?"

I gestured for her to give it to me. I showed her how the safety works and told her we will have to use it.

"Good to know. I do have a question about her though."

I was hoping she wouldn't ask about Harley. She's too difficult to describe. I don't even know why she acts the way she does or why she does the things she does either. The last time I saw her she was the happiest little angel in the world, now she's a bitter, angry demon and I need to find out why.

"Look, I know you think you want to know why she's like this but I'm not the person to ask. Not even I know, she's the only one who does. And asking her won't do anything cause she'll never tell you."

"I see. Well how about this, who is she to you and why are you with her? It's just that the two of you seem like two completely different people."

"I have to. I have to stay by her side. If not for her sake then for everyone else's because I'm afraid of what she might do to people if I'm not there to watch her or try to stop her. I know deep down she is still the person she was years ago so I will stay with her until I see that person again."

"I get it. She's someone really important to you isn't she?" Andrea said while looking at a necklace.

"See something you like?" I decided it was time to change the subject.

Harley's pov

I laid back on the shelf while Rick continued to have a nice little chat with blondie. The walkers kept banging on the glass doors of the store. They better hurry up and find a way out before they get in cause that glass is about to break. It won't be long after that that they'll break through the second set of glass doors and get in.

*CRACK!*  
Speak of the devil.

The walkers broke through the first set of glass doors. I sat up while Rick and blondie ran towards them. They stopped and pointed their guns at them. At that moment Glenn, taco-bender, and that other lady all came running up to them. As expected they didn't find a way out. They headed back up to the roof and I followed. They were trying to figure out how to distract the dead so they could get to a truck at a construction site.

"They're drawn by sound right?"

"Right like dogs. They hear sound they come."

"What else?"

"Aside from they hear you, see you, smell you, and if they catch you they eat you."

"They can tell us by smell?"

"Can't you?"

"They smell dead we don't. It's pretty distinct."

Oh my god these people take forever to come up with a plan. I guess I'll help them.

"Hey, I got a plan."

"Alright what you got." Glenn asked.

"Follow me. Ok here's what we're gonna do. We kill one of them and bring it back inside then we chop it up and cover ourselves in its blood and guts and walk through the horde down there to get to the truck." I explained my plan to them while walking back down to the store.

"If bad ideas were an Olympic event this would take the gold." Glenn said while I handed him some rubber gloves.

"Hey, just stop ok? Take some time to think this through."

"How much time?" Said Rick.

"Look, if there was another way trust me I'd choose that one just so I wouldn't have to hear you whine but guess what there isn't so get over it."

"She's right. They already got through one set of doors that glass won't hold forever." I gave Rick and Glenn each a coat, I already decided they were the ones that were gonna come with me. Merle can't be trusted, he's too reckless and won't listen to me. Besides if I see him again I might go soft and risk the plan just to save him. I cannot get reattached. I walked back to the door we first came in earlier and killed two walkers with my knife quietly. I dragged one back inside.

When I brought it back everyone was wearing a coat and rubber gloves. Rick was wearing a see through face mask and holding an axe. He was about to start chopping but stopped. He took out the dead guys wallet and began reading his information. Oh god. Seriously? People and their damn sentimentalities.

"One more thing. He was an organ donor."

"Oh god can we move on already? I don't know if you remember but we don't have much time left. So skip your damn moral conflicts and give me the axe since I'm obviously the only one here willing to do what needs to get done without interruptions." Rick gave me a sad look and handed me the axe.

He tried to give me the mask too but I denied it. I wasn't gonna need it. I started chopping up the rotting corpse like it was nothing. Everyone kept flinching and looked like they were gonna get sick, mostly from the smell I guess. I on the other hand didn't mind it. This was just another job for me, I did plenty of jobs similar to this. And the part most people like them would find horrible is, that I enjoyed it. It didn't take long and before I knew it I had hacked off his limbs and chopped his guts into nothing but mush. And I didn't even get any blood splatter on me.

"Alright, everyone start covering Glenn and Rick in...that and don't get any on your skin and definitely not in your eyes." I put on one of the coats and covered myself all over in death, wouldn't be a first for me though. When I finished I walked over to a railing and leaned on it while I waited for them to finish.

"Oh this is bad, this is really bad."

"Think about something else. Puppies and kittens." Rick tried to help Glenn feel better.

"Yea, dead puppies and kittens." I added. Then Glenn puked.

"That is just evil what is wrong with you?"

"Way too many things to list in the short amount of time before you possibly die, now hurry up!"

I had to hold back my laughter when they put one of the dead guys spleens around Glenn's neck. His face was so funny.

"Do we smell like them?"

"Oh yeah." Blondie answered and then gave Glenn her gun.

"We make it back be ready."

"What about Merle Dixon?"

I took the key for the cuffs that I stole from Rick earlier out of my pocket & tossed it at T-Dog.

"Do not uncuff him until it's time to go, he'll ruin the plan." He left and I went back to chopping up more of the walkers guts, the boys needed more.

When we were done we started heading outside. We walked down an alley and crawled under a bus that led to the area with the mass of undead. We made our way to the gate, limping our way there to try and blend in more with the walkers. Unfortunately it started to pour which was washing off the blood and guts. More and more walkers were looking at us, starting to smell our smell. One started running at us, Rick swung the axe he was carrying and chopped it's head. At this point we were running. I stripped myself of the coat and leapt at the gate. When I caught it I climbed over it to the inside where the trucks were. A few seconds later the boys climbed over too. But the walkers weren't far behind.

Rick and I shot the walkers who were about to climb over while Glenn got the keys for the truck. When he did he tossed them to Rick. I ran to the passengers side and climbed in. Glenn followed after, just barely escaping from one that had made it over the fence. Rick started the truck and we drove away. As we were driving we were trying to come up with a plan to get everyone out of the store.

"You need to draw them away. Those roll up doors at the front of the store, that area? That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends, tell them to get down there and be ready."

"And draw the geeks away how? I missed that part."

"Noise." I added from the back.

When we were far enough I had Rick stop and we got out of the truck. I lifted my foot and kicked in the window to a really hot car making the alarm go off. I hot wired it and had Glenn drive up to the doors at the store to draw the walkers away. When they were gone Rick backed up to the doors. When he was close enough I lifted up the back door and banged on the roll up door. Rick and I switched places, he helped them get on while I drove away once he said to go. After we got a good distance away I stopped and let Rick take the wheel. I went to the back and noticed something that ticked me off. I grabbed T-Dog by the collar and brought him closer to my face as looked him dead in the eyes and asked, "Where the fuck is Dixon?".

"I dropped the damn key." He answered looking at me guiltily. I could tell he wasn't lying and I didn't want to deal with Rick yelling at me and giving me lecture later on why I shouldn't kill people so I decided to let him live.

"I'm warning you, that asshole better be alive when I come back. Or I swear to god you'll regret it." I growled at him before letting him go and sitting in the space between Rick and taco-bender in the front.

"Where's Glenn?" Asked blondie.

"Alive." I said back. Great, now I'm gonna have to deal with a pissed off Dixon since some idiot couldn't follow directions. I wonder if he'll be there when we get to their camp. Will he remember me? Shit I hope not, knowing how I act with him it's better if he doesn't. He might be the only person who could break down each and every wall I've built. I am probably so fucked.


	4. Tell It To The Frogs

Harley's pov

We pulled up to their campsite.

"Come meet everyone." Said tacobender who told me his name was 'Morales'

Everyone got out of the truck. I followed Rick out when Morales yelled out,

"Hey helicopter boy! New girl! Come say hello."

When I looked ahead, I couldn't believe my eyes. Rick's son Carl came running into his arms yelling "Dad!". I saw Shane and for some reason I felt so happy that he was alive. I ran up to him and hugged him. If there was one person I felt anything for, besides Carl, it was him.

**

It soon got dark and we all sat around a campfire while Rick told everyone what happened when he woke up. Lori was next to him while Carl was laying between his legs. I sat between Shane's.

"Disoriented, I guess that comes closest, disoriented. Fear, confusion, all those things, but disoriented comes closest."

I couldn't care less about their conversation, it was boring me. So I tried to take a nap. Key word tried. Shane just had to ruin my comfy spot.

"Hey Ed, wanna rethink that log?" He said after this Ed guy threw another piece of wood into his fire.

"It's cold man."

"Cold don't change the rules don't it? We keep our flames low so we can't be seen from afar."

"I said it's cold, why don't you mind your own business for once."

Shane got up & walked over to him. Great, just great. Now my body pillow is gone.

"Ed, you sure you wanna have this conversation right here?"

"Go on, pull the damn thing out. Go on!"

This woman with a shaved head stood up and pulled out the wood before sitting back next to who I assume is her daughter. What a weak woman. If I was her, I would've pulled it out then shoved it straight down his throat. Or maybe in his eye. So many choices. Shane stomped it out then went over to her.

"Hey Carol, Sophia, how ya'll this evening?"

"Fine, we're just fine. Sorry about the fire."

"No no no no, no apology needed. Ya'll have a good night ok."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for the cooperation." Shane spat at Ed as he walked back over and let me get all comfy again. That's when the conversation I had been dreading began.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be very happy to hear his brother got left behind. " said the old man who's name was Dale.

"I'll tell him, I dropped the key it's on me." Said T-Dog.

"I cuffed him, that makes it mine." Rick added.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this but, it might sound better coming from a white guy." Chimed in Glenn.

"I did what I did, hell if I'm gonna hide from it."

"We could lie."

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control, something had to be done or he would've gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind it was no one else's fault but his own." Said Andrea.

This fucking bitch. You know what that's enough useless brainstorming for tonight.

"And that's what you're going to tell Daryl? I'm curious, are you stupid or just suicidal?"

"Excuse me? What the hell's your problem?"

"My problem is that ya'll act like you can just magically find some way, some story to tell Daryl that will make him be okay with the fact that his brother was left behind to die."

"Funny, I didn't see you going back for him." This blonde bitch is just trying to test my nerves.

"I never excluded myself from the blame. But unlike you I am not stupid enough to try and reason with a Dixon who's brother just got left behind to die somewhere. Now"- I pulled out my gun and gave her one of my worst glares-"if you wanna keep testing my patience which I have so generously given you more than enough of, I'm gonna blow ur friggin brains out. Clear? Good." 

Shane took my gun and gave me a look like "what the hell are you doing?". I grabbed my gun & gave him a cute smile back. He just rolled his eyes. After I put my gun away everyone slowly relaxed.

"We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale said to break the silence.

"Well like I said in the truck, you better hope he's alive & well when I go back. Or else."

"Woah woah woah woah woah. What the hell do you mean "when I go back"? Are you out of your damn mind? I won't let you." Shane objected.

"You won't let me? Ha! That's funny, really, borderline hilarious. Let me refresh your memory, because obviously you forgot who the fuck you're talking to. No one tells me what to do; and any who've tried or, keep this in mind blondie, pissed me off in general are all more than 6 feet under. So are we clear on that? Yeah? Good, grand, great." I barked back.

"He'll be ok. I chained the door. The staircase is narrow, maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at a time but it's not enough to break through there. Not that chain, no-not that padlock. My point, Dixon's alive, chained to that roof. That's on us." T-Dog walked away after that.

I stood up and began to walk away, but not before saying,

"Look, just leave Daryl to me. I can handle the Dixons better than anyone."

"You know them?" Rick asked.

"Yea & don't worry about how."

Shane followed me as I moved farther from the group.

"Where are you goin?" He asked once we were pretty far from everyone else.

"I don't know, nap in some tree. And before you ask, I'm not telling you how I know them right now; and no I do not want to sleep in your little camp with all these people."

"I get it but how about this, I'm gonna be on watch most of the night on top of the RV, why don't you just hang out with me up there. And if you get tired you can sleep on me, ok?"

"Yea sure whatever I really don't care."

**

I don't know how late it is but everyone is in their tents either sleeping or trying. I decided to sit on Shane's lap just to be a tease. Before all this we were sleeping together. But Rick doesn't know, if he ever found out he'd probably kill him to be honest. That's it though, I don't do the whole emotions/strings attached thing. Haven't for almost 10 years now.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you? If you wanted to have fun all you had to do was ask baby doll."

"Yea no thanks I'm good. Don't come crying to me just because you can't bang Lori since Rick's back." His eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I'm not stupid. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything. But don't think I'm gonna be some second choice to her. But I will use you as a pillow so night. Oh and don't worry you know I won't tell anyone, especially not Rick."

Even though I love causing misery and screwing up people's lives I won't do it to Shane. I can't.

"Hey about tomorrow, let me talk to Daryl about it ok? If it escalates to a point where you think you need to step in then I won't say a damn thing. So please let me handle it."

"Yea sure fine whatever just shut up already I'm trying to nap." I groaned.

"Thanks baby doll." Shane chuckled.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to a land full of nightmares and long forgotten memories.

**

When I opened my eyes I didn't see a sky but the roof of a tent. My head was on Shane's chest while his fingers were through my hair keeping my head there. I moved his hand and sat up and stretched. I got out of his tent to see everyone out and about. Shane came out of the tent a few seconds after I did. I went down to the lake and washed my face when suddenly I heard a scream. I ran back up the hill to the source, it was a walker eating a deer. The kids found it. Not even a second later, Shane, Rick, Glenn, Dale, the tacobender, & some other guy showed up with weapons. It turned around and started to come at us. I just moved back and let the guys hit it repeatedly until Dale chopped it's head off with an axe.

"That's the first one we had up here. They never come up this far in the mountain." Dale said.

"They're runnin out of food in the city that's what." Said the other guy who's name I found out was Jim.

All of a sudden the leaves started rustling. It might be another one. But what came out of those bushes was something I was not ready for. Out of the leaves popped Daryl Dixon himself, lookin finer than ever with his crossbow. Fuck I really hope he doesn't recognize me. Then again, he is lookin pretty damn sexy.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer. Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy, diseased-bearing, motherless proxy bastard!" Daryl said while kicking the corpse.

"Calm down son that's not helping."

"What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Was gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that." Shane answered.

"It's a damn shame. I got us some squirrel, bout a dozen or so, that'll have to do." He was looking around at everyone. Finally his eyes landed on me, making me tense up. We locked eyes and he just stared at me. He only looked away when the decapitated head started moving and its mouth kept chomping. Andrea & her sister, who were watching from the sidelines, got grossed out and ran away.

"Come on people what the hell?" Daryl shot it in the eye with his crossbow. "It's gotta be the brain, don't y'all know nothin?" He began walking back to camp.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrels! Lets stew em up."

"Daryl. Slow up a bit I need to talk to you." Shane started.

"About what?"

"About Merle. There was a uh, there was a problem in Atlanta."

Daryl started looking around at everyone watching him. "He dead."

"Not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!"

"No easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Rick interjected.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes?" Daryl mocked. "You got something you wanna tell me?"

Shit. This is about to get bad. The Dixons don't exactly have the best temper.

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof!? AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE!?!" Daryl screamed at Rick.

"Yeah." Rick answered.

Daryl was pissed. But he was also trying not to cry which only made him more mad. In his anger he threw the squirrels he had hanging from a rope on his shoulder at Rick then leaped at him. Before he could make contact Shane knocked him over. But then the idiot pulled his hunting knife. He swung it at Rick who dodge then grabbed the arm with the knife while Shane grabbed the other before putting him in a choke hold. I grabbed his knife & slipped it between my back and the back of my pants where my guns usually are. It feels empty without them there:'(

"You best let me go!"

"Nah I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold is illegal."

"Yea you can file a complaint. Come on man we can keep this up all day."

"I would like to have a calm discussion now do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked.

They waited a few seconds before Shane threw him out of his grasp. Daryl pointed at him while moving back.

"What I did was not on a whim. You're brother does not work & play well with others. I'm used to dealing with it since I know someone exactly like that." Oh I know he is not talking about me. How dare he. I have a shit ton more intelligence than Merle.

"It's not Ricks fault." T-Dog spoke up. "I had the key, I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Said Daryl, voice laced with his remaining anger.

"Well I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl scoffed before getting up.

"That's supposed to make me feel better it don't." He threw dirt at T-Dog's feet as he walked by.

"Maybe this will. Look I chained the door so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a padlock." T-Dog continued.

"It's gotta count for something." Rick added.

"Hell with all y'all. Just tell me where he is, tell me so I can go get him." He was trying so hard not to cry, his voice cracked a little though.

"They'll show you. Isn't that right Harley?" Lori said. God dammit. I didn't want anyone to say my name, I don't exactly want him to remember. Especially not in front of everyone. I glanced at him as I walked over to Rick. He was looking at me questioningly.

"Yea I'm going back. You wanna come you're free to join as long as you don't hold me back or get in my way. Cause I ain't gonna save ya."

"I'm going with her." Rick said from beside me. I just rolled my eyes. Always so damn overbearing & distrustful. I'm not gonna kill every person I see......unless they piss me off....which is usually everyone all right I see his point.

Lori went inside the RV obviously upset that Rick was going back out so soon after they finally reunited. Daryl just walked away without a word. But not before grabbing my wrist and dragging me with him. Now normally, if anyone tried to lay so much as finger on me, I'd break it. And if it was anyone else (excluding Shane, Merle, Carl, Rick, & I guess Lori & Glenn) it'd be their entire arm; and that's if they were lucky.

"The fuck do you think you're doing touching me? Get off!"

Silence. He just kept dragging me till we reached what I assume is his tent and pushed me inside.

"Well well, someone's pretty rough aren't we?" I smirked.

I was on my back as he pinned me down, towering over me.

"What's your name?"

"Didn't you hear? It's Harley."

"That guy out there, his last name is Grimes. Are you Harley Grimes? Went by Harley SilverFall when she was a kid? You have the same necklace and scar on your left arm." I debated for a moment on whether or not I should tell him. I didn't think he'd remember my name that easily.

"The one and only. Honestly how obsessed with me are you that you remembered all that after 10 years?"

"Very. I could never forget." I thought he was gonna yell at me or be a lot angrier than he currently seemed. I was shocked when he lowered his head and laid it on my chest. My heart sped up, I panicked a little, wondering if he could hear it. "Where have you been? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me and never come back? You didn't even say a word. I was...."

I laid there, not saying a word. Slowly, I lifted my arms up and held his head. This is exactly what I was, fuck I hate admitting it, but this is what I was afraid of. Ugh, I can't believe I used that word on myself. I knew he was the only person who could break down all my walls. It's what he was best at. Even though I knew that he is capable of changing me from this monster that I've become, I still can't bring myself to push him away. FUCK MY LIFE!!

Sigh. "Look, before you get all comfy, you should know that I'm not the same girl you used to know. I've become a horrible person. I kill for fun and feel nothing. I love causing chaos and misery and destroying people both emotional and physically just because I can and it entertains me. So believe me when I tell you that this time, there is no saving me. You can't save me from me." I explained.

By now he had looked up and was staring into my eyes while I was giving him my little speech. Without realizing it I had been anticipating his response. He kept staring at me. As if he was trying to see into my soul through my eyes.

"Watch me." He bragged sending my smirk right back at me.

I wasn't the least bit surprised. He's always been like this. A complete moron.

Sigh. "You are so stupid." I exasperated.

"Oh am I?"

"That's what I just sa-" Before I could finish, his lips suddenly crashed into mine. His tongue also snuck its way into my mouth. I couldn't even react, it's been so long since I've kissed him. With one kiss, every memory we shared came back to hit me all at once. It's bad enough I dreamt about them, but now? It felt so good I unconsciously wrapped my legs around his waist. We broke for air. He grabbed my legs and I thought he was gonna take my pants off but...

"Come on let's go get Merle." He smirked while moving my legs to the side and leaving the tent.

........what the fuck just happened!?!?! This does not happen to me! Guys don't tease me and leave that's my thing! Only him, that bastard, he did like to mess with me every chance he got when he wasn't fucking me. I am so getting him back for that.

I left the tent and went to look for Rick to see if he was ready to go. When I saw him he was talking to Shane.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Almost."

"Listen cause this for you too Harley." Why am I in trouble? It was Rick first. "Could you throw me a bone here, huh? Just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl warned.

"Oh no I did. Douche bags what I meant. Merle Dixon, guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane spat.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst. Me. Thirst and exposure, we left him like an animal caught in a trap that's no way for anything to die let alone a human being." Rick countered.

"You feel the same? Cause I can't remember a single time where you wanted to save someone. Ever. So what is it about the Dixons that's made you change so quickly?" Shane questioned.

"Oh my god I already told you we'll talk about this later, which means we'll talk about it later. Understand? So stop fucking asking; you're being an annoying pain in the ass." I barked. Shane just stared as I walked away.

"So you, Harley, and Daryl? That's your, big plan?" Lori skeptically questioned.

Rick turned and gave Glenn a pleading look.

"Oh come on."

"You know the way. You've been there before, in & out no problem you said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask I know that but I'd feel a lot better with you along, and I know she would too." Rick gestured to Lori.

"That's just great now you're gonna risk 4 people huh?" Shane accused. Ugh does he ever stop whining?

"Five." T-Dog added.

"My day just gets better and better don't it?" Daryl scoffed.

"Yea you see anybody else steppin up, to save your brothers cracker ass?"

"Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's five." Dale said.

"It's not just five. Your both putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that. I mean come on you both saw that walker, it was here it was in camp. They're moving out of the cities, we need every able body we got we need them here to protect camp." Protested Shane.

"Seems to me what you need most here, are more guns." Rick announced.

"Right, the guns." Glenn reiterated.

"Wait what guns." Inquired Shane.

"Six shotguns, two high powered rifles, and over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage in the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when we got swarmed it's just sittin there on the street just waitin to be picked up." Answered Rick.

"Ammo?"

"700 rounds. Assorted."

All I know is that my bag is off limits when I bring it back.

"You went through hell to find us. Y-you just got here & now y-you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori argued.

"Dad I don't want you and Harley to go." Carl said. Aw he's just so cute!. I walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kiddo we'll be fine I promise."

"To hell with the guns." She muttered. "Shane is right, Merle Dixon!? He's not worth one of your lives even with guns thrown in."

"Jesus Christ Rick just stay I'm sick and tired of this whining. I'm leaving in 10 minutes, either you hurry your ass up or you stay. Make a choice, fast." I walked away tired of this whole pointless discussion.

A few minutes later Shane came and found me by the truck Rick and I came here in.

"Listen, I know I can't stop you, so just be careful out there alright?"

"I don't need you to tell me that I'll be fine. But since I know you still won't stop whining, I'll do that technique where I make a double of myself and I'll leave my double here. That way you can see me around and calm your obnoxious ass down."

"I still don't get how you do that. Is it magic or some supernatural ability? Cause I remember you telling me how the place you were being held at were doing experiments on you."

"I also remember telling you to not ever bring it up again since I was drunk when I told you in the first place. Just be happy with the fact that half of me is staying ok." I exasperated.

I climbed into the drivers seat and he left. I sat there smoking my one & only cigarette. When I finished Glenn climbed into the passengers seat and Daryl got in the back. I backed up the truck to wait closer and show Rick my slight impatience. I told Glenn to take my seat as I climbed into the back with Daryl. I glared at him for what he did earlier while sitting in the corner behind the passengers seat.

"What you glaring at girl?"

"Oh you know what, boy. Oh I'm sorry that's right, you're apparently a man now, probably." I smirked dripping sarcasm.

"Oh I am." He gloated.

"Prove it." I taunted, whispering in a seductive tone.

"Trust me honey, I will." He bragged, again throwing my smirk back at me. GOD DAMN IT WHY DOES HE KEEP WINNING!? I threw a mini imaginary tantrum. He chuckled before going up front to honk the horn with his foot.

"Come on let's go!" At least I'm not the only impatient one here.

Shane was talking to Rick and handed him a few bullets. As Rick walked to the passengers seat Shane looked at me and gave me a soft look before walking away. I left my body double in his tent. The only way I'm able to do that is because of my "special medicine". It's a mixture of unknown substances that the scientists at the place I was imprisoned for 9 years kept pumping into my veins. It's supposed to make a human use 100% of their brain. Causing them to use abilities that no other human was able to. Because of this my body is a lot stronger, I'm harder to kill, and one of the abilities I can use is splitting myself into two separate bodies. It takes a lot out of me though. Not to mention I'm running low on the formula with no idea and no way to make it.

As we headed out, Daryl sat next to me. Shoulder to shoulder. I gave in and laid my head on his shoulder deciding to nap on the way there. I woke up later as we had reached the railroad tracks near the city.

"He better be ok, that's my only word on the matter." Daryl threatened T-Dog.

"I told you the geeks can't get at him. Only thing getting through that door is us."

"We walk from here." Glenn said stopping the truck. We all got out and started walking towards the inner city.

Harley's Doubles pov

I left Shane's tent and went down to the quarry with Carl and Shane who went to catch frogs. Lori asked me to help the women down there wash clothes which I of course immediately said no to. But Carl asked me to help out too so I agreed.

"Please behave." Shane pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do." I grumbled.

"Please don't get into a fight with anyone Harley. It scares me a little when you do."

"Yea yea fine." I ruffled his hair again before walking over to Carol and Andrea's sister Amy. I glanced at her husband Ed leaning in the trunk of a car watching her.

"Hey, so uh, Carl asked me to help you guys wash clothes so just give me whatever and I'll wash them."

Carol and Amy both smiled at me and handed me a small bin of clothes and some soap. I sat on a crate next to Carol, not caring that my pants and boots were getting soaked.

"I thought you went with the boys to the city." Amy said.

"I did, I used a special ability to divide myself in two. Whether you believe me or not I don't really care." I answered scrubbing a t-shirt on a washboard.

"I believe you, if people can come back from the dead, having special abilities doesn't seem so far fetched." Carol chimed in.

"Me too. So Harley, how do you know the Dixons? You and Daryl seemed pretty close." Amy wiggled her eyebrows at me. Is this that girl talk thing Shane was always saying I need to try?

"It's a secret." I looked over at Shane and Carl playing in the water. Shane looked my way and smiled at me. I gave him a small one back then went back to work.

The bitch blondie Andrea came down with more laundry and that woman Jackie.

"Wait there's more?" I muttered to myself.

"You bet." Carol laughed at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to the city."

"Oh my god I'm not explaining this again. All I'm gonna say is that due to special circumstances I can be in two places at once. Now just stay out of my face, I promised Carl I wouldn't fight."

"Oh, ok." Andrea said shocked.

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jackie complained. Hattie McDaniel?

"The world ended didn't you get the memo?" Amy commented.

"That's just the way it is." Carol added. 

Original Harley's pov

Glenn led us to a part of a gate that had already been cut open and pulled it away.

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asked as we walked through the gate.

"Merle! We ain't even havin this conversation!"

"We are."

"No, you are. I told you what I was coming here for. I don't give a shit about your guns right now, don't try to order me around."

"Have you forgotten your bag is right there with mine?"

"No, but unlike you I can track down my bag wherever it went and kill whoever has it."

"Just wait 2 seconds for please?" Rick pleaded.

"Fine whatever, make it fast."

"You know the geography it's your call." Rick said to Glenn.

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first."

Harley's Doubles pov

"I do miss my maytag." Carol blurted. Maytag?

"I miss my Benz, my SAT NAV." Andrea added.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." Jackie went on.

"My computer...and texting. What about you Harley? What do you miss?" Amy inquired.

"Not dealing with Dixons, among other things."

"Ooo ooo, let me guess. You and Daryl used to be a thing didn't you?" Amy asked all excited.

"If I say yes will you stop annoying me?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"Yes."

"Oh my god I knew it!" She squealed.

"If this is that girl talk thing Shane always said I needed then I'm glad I never listened."

They all just laughed. Even Andrea. I still don't like her though, she's a pain.

".....I miss my vibrator." Andrea revealed. What the hell? That's it this is the one and only time I will ever do this. This girl talk thing is definitely not for me. I don't even like being around women anyways, there's always too much drama.

"Ohhh?" Jackie tauntingly said to Andrea.

The other women were laughing while I just kept washing the last 2 shirts so I could get the hell out of there.

"Oh my god." Amy whispered in disbelief.

After the laughter had died down Carol added her own comment.

"Me too." All the girls lost it at the point, busting out laughing. Oh my god I need to get out of here. On another note, she has more balls than I thought to be saying something like that with her husband so close behind.

"What's so funny?" Great now the asshole Ed is here. I'm trying to make it through this without getting in a fight and he's gonna make it hard.

"Just swappin horror stories Ed." Andrea answered.

"Problem Ed?" She continued as he walked closer behind Carol, which is unfortunately too close to me.

"Non that concerns you. And you better focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club." He said at Carol. This fucker is so lucky I promised Carl I wouldn't fight no matter what.

As I grabbed my last shirt to wash I saw Lori come down and take Carl away from Shane. They clearly started arguing about something which I could only guess was about their whole affair and Rick being back business. 

Original Harley's pov

We made it back to the store that Merle was on the roof of.

"Damn, you are one ugly skank." Daryl said as he shot one of the walkers left with his crossbow.

I made my way towards the staircase that led to the roof. Stabbing two walkers in the back of the head on my way. 

Harley's Double pov

The tension in the hair was pretty thick as Ed stood a few feet behind us just watching us work. His gaze on me left a familiar disgusting feeling. It took almost everything in me not to kill him on the spot just for that alone.

"Ed tell you what, you don't like how your laundry is done you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Andrea said throwing a wet shirt at him. Which he threw right back into her shocked face. I don't know what the hell shes so shocked for. It's not surprising that he would do something like that. But, she just made things worse, this is gonna get ugly. But on the bright side it made me hate her a little less.

"That ain't my job missy."

"Andrea don't." Amy tried to hold her back.

"What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"

I turned around to watch. I have a great idea. It's gonna hurt but it'll be worth it.

"Well it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smartmouth bitch. Tell you what, come on, let's go" He gestured to Carol. She got right up and was ready to go with him. Time to start.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." I got up and stood in front of Andrea smiling at him deviously.

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me."

"Carol, don't move." I ordered. Andrea tried to stop her too.

"Andrea, Harley, please. It doesn't matter."

"Hey! Don't think I won't knock you on your ass just because you act all big bad waving a gun that you probably don't even know how to use around. All right?" He threatened. Oh my god that's so adorable. He really thinks he can win against me? Please. He is lucky though, by now he would've been covered in his own blood, bones, and teeth. But to make my plan work while keeping my promise to Carl, I can't hurt him myself. "Now come on now or you gonna regret it later." He warned Carol.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed? Yea we've seen them." Jackie spat.

He laughed, "Stay out of this. Now come on. You know what, this ain't none of ya'lls business. You don't wanna keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talkin, come on." He grabbed Carol's arm to drag her away. The other women tried to stop him from taking her and got even angrier. Ugh, this is gonna hurt. But it's gonna hurt him more than me.

I grabbed Carol and pushed her into the women behind me. 

"You bitch I warned you!" He back handed me with all he had straight across my right cheek. I flew back a little at the force and I'm weakened when I separate my body but I caught myself. Andrea and Jackie started hitting him and pushing him back while Amy kept Carol away from him. I grabbed Andrea and Jackie and pushed them behind me again, leaving him to grab my shirt, he was about to hit me again when Shane came up from behind him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and his left arm, dragging him away from us. You're dead now.

Shane started beating the shit out of him. He kept punching him and punching him. Ed begged him to stop, but he just kept going. Even when the girls were pleading with to stop, saying that it was enough he still wouldn't stop. At the rate he was going he was gonna kill him. His face was bloody and you could hear his bone cracking. One of my favorite sounds. He finally stopped long enough to say,

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or god forbid Harley again I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? So you hear me!?"

"Yes." Ed slurred through a swollen.....everything.

"I'll beat you to death Ed. I'll beat you to death!" Shane threatened punching him one last time. He got up and kicked him in his side before stepping away. Carol ran to Ed crying out about how sorry she was. Andrea stared at Shane shocked and fear written on her face. He walked over to me and inspected my face.

"You ok? Does it hurt? How bad is it?"

"Woah woah, one question at a time. Yes, yes, & not bad at all I'll be fine." Shane's always been super overprotective of me ever since I was born.

He stared at me skeptically before picking me up bridal style.

"Shane what the hell I told you I'm fine it was just a slap."

"Don't care just shut up." Hm, he's pretty sexy when he thinks he's protecting me. He carried my back to his tent and laid me down then left. Minutes later he came back with a bandaid and cleaning alcohol.

"You know this isn't the kind of alcohol I was thinking about."

"I know. I didn't bring here for you to drink." He cleaned up the cut on my lip and put a small square bandaid at the right corner of my mouth.

"You know this is completely unnecessary?"

"I know. Now shut up and lie down. Get some more sleep. You've caused enough trouble for one day."

"You're one to talk. But I do want a nap after washing those clothes. So I will nap, but not because you told me to."

"Ok whatever you say." He chuckled.

He laid down behind me and put his arm over my stomach. I could feel breath against the back of my neck. Before he could try anything I drifted off. 

Original Harley's pov

We barreled up the stairs leading to the roof. When we got the the padlock and chains were still connected and there was no sign of a walker squeezing through the tiny gap. T-Dog came with bolt cutters and cut the padlock. Daryl was the first one out of course, and I followed right behind him.

"Merle! Merle!" Daryl shouted. What I saw next was something I didn't even expect.

"NO! NO! NO!" Daryl kept screaming while trying to hold back his tears. Pacing.

Lying a few inches from a bloody handcuff and a bloody saw, was Merle's dismembered right hand. But there was no sign of Merle.


	5. Vatos Teaser

I'm sorry I've neglected all my fanfics. I'm trying to do better, there's just always something getting in the way. If you're still interested in this story I'm trying to update it & others but here's a little snippet.

Harley's pov

Daryl started getting quiet. Before I could react he turned around and pointed his crossbow at T-Dog, then Rick pointed his gun at Daryl.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it.". At that my body jumped, my knife at Ricks throat in a second.

"Our definitions of "hesitate" are very different, do you wanna see mine?" I threatened. He looked at me in pure shock. His own daughter was holding a knife to his throat, he couldn't believe it.

Daryl slowly lowered his crossbow, obviously still trying to not cry. Rick lowered his gun next and I stepped away from him. He turned and stared down at me. Shock still in his eyes as he looked in mine, trying to find an answer to my actions.

"You got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asked T-Dog. He gave him a bandana which Daryl used to put Merle's hand in. "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a bitch." He put the hand in poor Glenn's bag, the look on his face was kinda funny.

"He must've used a tourniquet, maybe his belt. There'd be a lot more blood if he didn't." I pointed out. We followed the trail of blood he left behind to another set of doors and down some stairs.

"Merle!? You in here?!" Daryl yelled out.

We came to a room with 2 dead walkers lying on the floor; a bloody wrench lying next to one of the bodies.

"Had enough in him to take out these sons of bitches. One hand-ed. Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer he'd crap out nails." Daryl bragged.

"Any man can die from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." Rick replied as he continued searching. We all followed after.


	6. Vatos

Took me way too long but here it is!! I'm sorry for the neglect but I hope you guys enjoy this. LMK what you think in the comments:)

Harley's pov

After searching the building, we found burnt skin in a kitchen from Merle cauterizing the stump to stop the bleeding. We followed a trail to a broken window and concluded he had escaped to the streets. The boys got into an argument about how to proceed. And of course, Daryl blamed all of us, even me. T-Dog said he'd only keep looking if we got the guns first. Honestly, I don't blame him, if he were in the building that'd be different. But out there? The possibilities are endless and so is the danger. Even now, the effects of the serum I took earlier are hitting me. But I didn't warn them. The strain of separating into two bodies drains my energy, making me feel weak for a time. When the clone runs out of energy or gets killed, it disappears and this (original) me passes out as I'm hit with all the memories the clone experienced. Kinda like Naruto's clone Jutsu in anime. The facility saw me watching it one day and thought it'd be stellar for assassinations and intelligence gathering. The boys drew a map to visualize their plan to get mine and Rick's bags.

Daryl and I waited in one alley while Rick and T-Dog waited in one 2 blocks down in case Walkers blocked off his route back to us. We were in position, Daryl and I hid behind a dumpster as Glenn went for the duffles. It was an awkward silence as we waited for Glenn to come back. I kept my eyes forward but from the side, I could see Daryl repeatedly look over at me.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to lump you in with the rest of those assholes. I know you wouldn't have just left him to die." He whispered.

"No, you don't," It was quiet as he just stared at me with a look of surprise on his face. "Look, you don't know me, Daryl. It's been 10 years, I've had a lot of time to change. I had to change. I don't care about people anymore; I don't trust people anymore. That sweet girl you fell for died the day I left, I killed her. Now the 'Evil Bitch' roams free. So you were right to lump me in with them. I probably could've gone back immediately and fought that group off, because that's what I'm trained for. But I didn't even try. So I'm just as guilty as the rest of them."

He said nothing at first. Then slowly he reached for my hand and opened his mouth. But before he could respond, we realized we weren't alone.

Harley's Double pov

I was half asleep from my nap and stretched when I felt a hand slide down my stomach from behind me. Shane stayed cuddling me since he patched up my lip. He slowly slid his hand into my pants and started rubbing my clit and kissing the back of my neck.

"Excuse you, I was enjoying my nap."

"I got something you'll enjoy a lot better, Babydoll." He took my hand and placed it on the outside of his pants, I could feel the heat through them. I put some pressure, and he started humping my hand. "Fuck babygirl, don't tease me." He grunted.

I know I shouldn't...getting in bed with Shane always leads to jealous consequences. Not to mention Rick is more likely to find out now more than ever. And now with Daryl thrown in the mix.... I don't know what he wants from me, or if he even still wants me. For all I know he's just using me to help find Merle and then he'll give me a taste of my own medicine and leave me. Just like I did to him 10 years ago.

Even though it's been so long, I never forgot him. And the hold he had on my heart never left. Having to leave him that day killed me inside, especially without telling him why. But you never disobey my Mother. Not even Rick could; he didn't bother to put up a fight when she took me from him and moved us. Shane tried. I was only 3, but he loved me. My birth parents accidentally had me while still in their early years of high school. Neither of them were ready or wanted the responsibility so they would slack and Shane would really be the one taking care of me. Until one day, my Mom snapped and moved us.

"Then I guess you better hurry up, Big Boy" I leaned back to kiss him, which he returned feverishly. As he did that, I moved my hand to push his fingers deeper, till they were completely inside me. "Shannnnne," I whined. "Insideeee". He had been humping my ass over our clothes, but once he heard me whine, he froze. The only sound audible was his belt unbuckling. It made me even wetter. He pulled my pants completely off, lined up from the back, and shoved in with no hesitation. I couldn't help but let a yelp slip out.

"Ahhh fuuucckkk. You're so tight, baby. You keep twitching around me. Don't worry, Uncle Shane'll fix it." He hoarsely whispered in the back of my ear as he shifted himself completely above me; so that I'm laying on my stomach. He shoved his fingers in my mouth that had been open from my silent gasps and moans. I didn't want the entire camp to hear us, but he was so good and big it was hard to keep quiet. Especially after he stopped waiting.

When he first plunged into me, he waited till I adjusted to his size; guess he got tired of waiting. He had one hand on my waist and the other wrapped around my wrists as he pushed them into the mattress. Before he roughly shoved his bare, leaking cock in and out of me; over and over. He was like a beast; he fucked me as if he thought he'd never see me again, whispering sweet nothings in my ear all the while. "M-my...my girl, you're so sexy. So fucking sexy."

As he whispered in my ear, his pace slowed down and his thrusts became more precise. It was like he angled his dick just to hit my g-spot with every pump. I couldn't hold it together and moved my fingers to intertwine with his as his pounding caused me to squirt all over his sheets. I bit down on his pillow to hide the moans, especially when my reaction caused him to spurt every drop deep inside me.

"F-Fuck, Shane. I missed you, I missed that so much."

"Mmmm me too, Babydoll, me too." He slowly rolled us back over to our sides so I could breathe properly while never removing his dick. He stayed like that and cuddled me till I started feeling faint.

"Sorry Teddy-Bear, looks like it's almost time for me to disappear." I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand soothingly, as he squeezed me, begging me not to go. "Stop being dramatic, you'll see the real me later."

"So, what? Are you telling me this isn't the real you?"

" A part of it is. They made the serum to make me use 100% of my brainpower, times 10. One of the abilities I was trained while using that power was self-replication. But I'm only powerful enough to make 1 and it takes a lot out of me. And as far as I know I'm the only one, because I was the first. Their guinea pig..." He didn't respond, just held me tighter till it sounded like he fell asleep. I closed my eyes and pretended to go to sleep with him as I felt my consciousness fading; ready to wake up as the real me...

Original Harley's pov

Everything was going according to plan until some young Hispanic boy snuck up behind us. Daryl immediately pointed his crossbow at him; questioning if he'd seen anyone matching Merle's description. Terrified, the kid started calling out for help, drawing the Walkers toward us. Suddenly two older Hispanic men came from around the corner. They went after Daryl and I got up to help. The first step I took, everything swirled. I felt like I was gonna pass out. No, not now! Is time up already? It felt like I was about to fall when someone caught me. I almost thought it was a walker but luckily it was the little former pizza boy, Glenn. He dropped my duffle to catch me and kept Rick's in his other hand. The men turned their attention towards us, more specifically our bags, and headed our way. With the rest of my strength, I grabbed my duffle off the ground and launched it at Daryl. Last I saw before passing out, Daryl shot one in the ass with an arrow while they shoved Glenn and me in a car.

**

"Harley...Harley...wake up." I opened my eyes at the sound of Glenn's muffled whispering. I have slightly enhanced hearing but it was hard to understand him, so his mouth must be covered. All I saw was slight darkness since there's a bag over my head, and my mouth was gagged. They also tied my wrists together with rope. Weak. I felt my arm being tugged forward and heard multiple feet shuffling next to me. We walked a few feet before coming to a sudden stop. I could hear Glenn's scared breathing next to me. Suddenly the bags were ripped off our heads and we were staring over the edge of a roof. 2 guys were holding us, but you could see in their faces they didn't want to do this.

On the ground below, I could see Rick and Daryl presumably trying to trade the kid from earlier for us. I scanned the area and saw T-Dog on a nearby roof, protecting them with what I assumed was a rifle from this distance. I locked eyes with the boys below and they looked worried. I stayed calm and collected; these guys didn't scare me. As I looked around, I saw a pile of debris nearby Daryl. The building didn't look too high, and if I land just right I'll only have a couple of cuts and bruises. When they finished their conversation and started walking away, I quickly untied my hands and kicked the guy holding me in the knee while whacking him in the nose with the back of my head. He let go of me and in that instant; I leaped into the air; aiming for the pile of debris. I tucked in my neck and limbs to roll when I landed.

"HARLEY!" I heard Daryl shout. For a minute my vision was hazy, and then I felt his arms helping me up. "You ok?" He was looking me up and down and patting me down.

"Yea, I'm fine." I dusted myself off and walked up to their leader. I overheard what they said earlier, so I figured I'd give him a piece of my mind. "Hi, how are ya? We haven't met seeing as I was unconscious earlier. Now, I've overheard your conversation, and my only response to it is; we will go. For now. But bear in mind that when we come back, he better be in one piece if you all wanna live." You could tell it shocked him. It was freaky. First, I jump off the roof and live with no serious injuries, & then I act like a thrilled psychopath as I speak (mainly to fuck with him more). Without another word, he and his men backed up, signifying they were done with the conversation.

Daryl, Rick, the hostage, and I went to meet up with T-Dog. We then went to a building where they stashed the bags. Daryl was questioning if saving Glenn was worth losing the guns.

"If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I would. But you think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?" T-Dog spoke up.

"You callin G a liar?" The kid spat.

"Are you part of this?!! You wanna hold on to your teeth!?!" Daryl snapped on the kid and smacked him on the side of the head. Ok, I'm not gonna lie, that was kinda hot. He's always so sexy when he's being aggressive...It's different now though. He's more grown-up....and manly. I couldn't help but gush about him in my head for a sec, and I hate myself for it. I was such a badass yesterday:'( Now he's making my head all mixed up again.

"Question is, can you trust him," T-Dog asked me and Rick.

"No! The question is, what are you willing to bet on it? Could be more than those guns, could be your lives. Ain't they worth that to you?" Daryl made a good point. Rick and I looked at each other and it was like we knew what the other was thinking. It didn't matter, we owed it to Glenn.

"Whatever life we have, we owe to him. We were no one to Glenn. Just a couple of idiots stuck in a tank. He could've walked away, but he didn't, neither will we." Rick declared.

"Ok, rude. How dare you insinuate I was an idiot stuck in a tank like you? I'll have you know I would've made it just fine if I didn't have to worry about you." I sassily replied.

"Awww, you worry about me? I'm touched." Rick shot back; smirking.

"Ahem! So you guys are gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl aggressively questioned. Aww, he seems a little jealous. How cute. Now I feel guilty for the memories of Shane I have from my clone having a good ole' time on my behalf. She's more susceptible to acting out on my desires, but she doesn't have to deal with the aftermath. Which is actually something I would do so I can't really blame her.

"We didn't say that," I replied. "There's nothin' keepin you two here. You should get out, get back to the others." I gestured to Daryl and T-Dog.

"And tell your family what?" T-Dog exasperated. The four of us shared a look; and then Daryl gave a silent nod that he was with us. He and T-Dog began picking out guns.

"Come on, this is nuts!" The kid stood up attempting to speak out but was quickly shot down by Daryl who just glared at him while pointing for him to sit back down, which made the kid shut up quickly. So sexy.

**

We left to go save Glenn. I put my duffle on my back with the strap going vertically across my chest. We all stuck close as Daryl was in lead with the kid in front of his shotgun and a rag covering his mouth. They opened the door for us and we walked right in. We walked up to their leader with some of his guys behind us. Guns pointed straight at him and his nearby men.

"I see my guns, but they're not all in the bag."

"That's because they're not yours, I thought I mentioned that."

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation."

"No, we're pretty clear," I cut the kid loose and tossed him to his friends." You have your man, now I want mine." I stared him down, never faltering once. I don't care if it's a man or a woman or a monster. I won't ever back down.

G stepped up to me, "I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest, man-eating sons of bitches you ever met. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it has to be are you woefully deaf?!" I started giggling a little at his outburst. He yelled, demanding to know what I found funny.

"Oh, baby boy, my hearings just fine." I couldn't help but snap a little, I reverted to my 'psycho face' eyes wide open and strangely calm smile. "I'm just laughing because...I don't remember having a yard sale." He tried to hide the scared look on his face, but it's the eyes that give it away. I made sure my stare bore a hole in his soul. I was always told that my eyes were the type to get lost in; like a deep abyss, but will it be the abyss of darkness or love? You never know... "Besides, wasn't it you who said come locked and loaded? Well, here we are." All you heard next was us cock our guns and then his men doing the same. I was ready to take out every last one. I had one of my pistols pointed straight at his face and the other going back and forth between other members of his.

"Felipe! Felipe!." Suddenly, an elderly voice came calling out from the back. They tried to shoo her, but I just saw it as the perfect chance. With one pistol still pointed at G, I moved the other toward the old lady.

"You better get that old hag outta here. Who knows? I may accidentally miss." Whether or not I'd really do it doesn't matter, sometimes just the thought alone is enough for most people.

She was going off about someone needing their asthma medicine. Then she spotted us. She went up to Rick and begged him not to arrest her Grandson. His attitude changed to be more polite with her as he told her he wasn't here to arrest him but said he was helping us find Glenn.

"The Asian boy? He's with Mr. Gilbert. Come, come, I show you." Everyone from both sides lowered their weapons as the old lady showed us the way. We walked through the back of the building and came outside before going into a different building behind it. It was an old folks home. We walked through some hallways and saw the elderly in different rooms and finally, a bunch clumped together in what looks like a dining hall. They were surrounding the man with the asthma attack. The guy Daryl shot in the ass with an arrow earlier went over to give him an inhaler. We spotted Glenn watching as part of the group.

"What's going on here?" Rick asked Glenn.

"It was an asthma attack he couldn't get his breath out so-"

"NO SHIT! We thought you were being eaten by dogs idiot!!" Glenn's only response to my little outburst was an eyebrow raise before moving to the side to show me 3 little chihuahuas chilling in a doggy bed. These were his 'man-eating sons of bitches' from Satan's yard sale? You gotta be fucking kidding me.

Rick pulled G to the side to 'have a word' with him. He was explaining to him how stupid and dangerous it was to put on that whole tough guy act when this was the truth. G said he didn't have a choice, he had to protect his people. But that he was also glad it didn't go down that way. Said the whole staff abandoned these people here to die; except him and Felipe. They were originally a nurse and a janitor. The rest were Vatos that came to check on their grandparents and decided to stay and help. We all moved to a different room to talk privately. G and Rick were opposite each other while T-Dog sat down and Glenn, Daryl, and I stood around. I leaned up against the wall in a corner and Daryl came right over and pushed his bicep against mine, leaning on me. G thought we were plunderers, people who come and take what they want by force. Which Rick objected to. I mean the boys' aren't but I kinda am; only when I need to be.

"My people were hurt, and you showed up with Miguel hostage. How was I supposed to know?"

"Guess the world changed," said T-Dog.

"No. It's the same as it ever was, the weak get taken. So we do what we can. The Vatos work on those cars outside, talk about getting the old people out of the city. Most of them can't get to the bathroom by themselves so that's just a dream." Ewwww. Thank God I won't make it to old age and have that happen to me. "We sealed all the entrances except one, and every day the Vatos go out to find supplies. We watch the perimeter night and day, and we wait. The people here, they all look to me now. I don't even know why." It was quiet for a moment as Rick just looked at him. Uh oh, I don't like that look.

"Because they can." Rick looked at him like he admired him, before handing him the same shotgun he was just pointing at his head earlier. Once G took it he opened his bag and started giving him more guns to protect him and his people. I audibly scoffed and rolled my eyes as I walked out. Are you fucking kidding me? We went through all this trouble and you're just gonna hand them out to every sad sack you meet? They're weak and vulnerable. Fuck this I'm waiting outside till they're done. With my full, untouched bag.

Daryl of course followed me out and waited with me. We both leaned against a brick wall outside the building we first came in. 

"Listen, earlier you said you were evil, and that the old, sweet Harley is gone. But I don't believe that. Someone as evil as you claim to be would've never helped a group of strangers get out of that building. You would have never been nice to that kid, Carl; or gone back to rescue Merle or Glenn. But you did. Because of that, I know that the sweet Harley I once knew is still in there. So like I said, I don't care how long I have to wait, or how deep I gotta dig. I will bring her back. You can say you don't care or that you hate me all you want, none of that will ever stop me." Daryl arrogantly declared.

Honestly, I couldn't even think of a comeback this time. It's rare, but he left me speechless. I just stared at him, searching his eyes for any sign of a lie. As we stood there staring at each other, we started leaning in. I made the first move and kissed him. I needed to confirm something for myself, that he had a stronger hold over my heart than Shane. And he did. Even after all these years he still has a hold on me like no other. He kissed me back passionately and we stayed like that till we heard the door start to open.

Once Rick and the rest came out we started walking back to the truck we came in. I walked in the front, quietly. Daryl spoke up about earlier. Said it was a waste to give so many guns to a bunch of 'old farts' who won't make it that much longer. Of course, Rick defended the good people and his actions but I agreed with Daryl.

"He's got a point, Rick. It was a waste to share our weapons. They're all too weak and untrained to live that much longer."

"You don't know that. Also what the hell was that earlier? You were going to shoot an innocent old lady?"

"Relax I wasn't going to kill her, it was just a scare tactic. I'm just very believable, which is why it works." I exasperated. He was about to respond but stopped himself when we came back to the train tracks and saw our truck was missing.

"We left to right there who would take it!?" Glenn was starting to panic.

"Merle." Answered Rick.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp," Daryl added.

We all started running back, concerned at what Merle might possibly do in his anger if he was really going back to camp. Especially since it was going to be dark soon. It took us a while but as night came, we began to hear screams and gunfire in the distance. For a moment we all froze, shocked that it was coming from our camp. Faster than anyone I took off. Running at top speed. As I got closer, there were a couple of walkers blocking my path and I only had my Rambo knife and pistol out. Without slowing down I breezed right past them while quickly slicing the top of their heads off and finally arriving in the camp. The boys were close behind me. The whole campsite was a disaster there were bodies all over the ground from being either eaten or shot. I frantically looked around for what mattered most. "CARRRRLLLLL!!! SHAAAANE!!!!" I yelled out their names over and over as I sliced and shot through the dead. Gunshots followed behind me as the boys showed up.

"CARRRLLLLL!!" He still wasn't responding and I started to lose it as I just kept slashing. Each one was more violent than the last. It wasn't until I heard a faint, "Harley!" come from the direction of the RV that I calmed down. Carl was with Shane, Lori, Carol, and Sophia. Thank God for Shane. Majority of the walkers had been killed by now so as I jogged over Carl broke away from his Mom and ran into my arms. For a minute I didn't know how to react. Carl is the only kid I ever cared about. But I'm usually not a very loving person. Well, except for Andy. But we don't need to talk about her....

Not knowing what to do, I hugged him back. Rick hugged Lori, and once he was done he held Carl. As soon as he let go, Shane enveloped me in his famous bear-hug. When we pulled away I noticed he wasn't looking at me. I turned around and he and Daryl were having a threatening staring contest. I guess us hugging made Daryl jealous. As we all hugged we heard a faint sobbing. On the ground, by the RV door, laid Amy. She got bit on the arm and neck and was bleeding out. Andrea sat with her, the devastation was clear on her face. After a few moments, she took her last breath as Andrea wailed over her. Carl started to cry about it and wrapped his arms around my waist, he wanted me to hold him. For this one time, I'll stop hating her. I do feel a little bad for her. I don't really care about much, but if I lost Carl?..... Losing my mind would be an immense understatement.


	7. Wildfire

Hey guys, sorry its been a while, this chapter took me a while to write. Especially since it was originally supposed to be a summary of this episode. Clearly, that didn't happen as I got carried away. 

Sorry about last chapter too, it seems like there was a glitch and half of it was missing at first, but that's fixed now.

Lastly, what do you think about this other TWD fic idea I had? It'll still be about Harley Grimes but this time she was never taken away from her father and is only 16. It'll show her journey of navigating this new world in love and defenseless. It'll also show how she goes from being a sweet innocent kid, to a woman as deadly as this Harley. The working title is, "Forbidden Love".

Harley's pov

After all the chaos, Carl wouldn't let go of me, so I leaned against a tree and let him use me as a body pillow. Soon, the sun rose. Andrea hadn't moved an inch from Amy's body. I can't say I blame her. I put Carl down in a tent while I went to help get rid of bodies. They had made a pile and started burning them. Daryl was stabbing them in the head with a pickaxe first to make sure they wouldn't come back. Glenn and T-Dog dragged the bodies away after. As I helped, I quickly noticed the situation happening with Andrea and Rick and whipped my gun out; holding it at my side. Just in case she tried to shoot him. The only one allowed to kill Rick is me. He slowly backed up, leaving her alone. Once he was far enough, she lowered her weapon, and I re-holstered mine.

A few of us gathered around to talk about the Andrea situation. They were urgent to 'take care' of Amy before she woke back up. Honestly, I think Andrea's got it. Either she'll take care of it or she'll let herself get bit on purpose and then I'll deal with it. Daryl called Amy a time-bomb.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I could hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No! For Godsakes let her be." Lori spoke up.

I agree with Daryl. We gotta get a move on and get out of this area and she's been there long enough. Rick and Shane shared a look and didn't answer. Daryl scoffed and walked away to drag more bodies. He helped Morales pull a body to the pile that was burning and Glenn started freaking out. 

"What are you doing? Our people go in that pile over there. WE DON'T BURN THEM! We bury them, you understand?." Glenn looked as if he was trying hard to keep it together.

"You reap what you sow," Daryl commented after he and Morales dragged the body to where Glenn wanted.

"You know what, shut up man!" Said Morales.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! YOU HAD THIS COMING!"

I'm not gonna go coddle or cater to him during his temper tantrums. He knew the kind of guy Merle was, and karma comes for all of us. He wants to blame me? Go ahead.

**

We had to gather again to discuss Jim this time. Seems like he got bit on the stomach last night and Jackie noticed it. Everyone was talking about what we were gonna do; how we were gonna help him. But he can't be saved. Once you get bit it's over. Rick wanted to go to the CDC to get him help, but Shane thought going to the military base, Fort Benning, was a better idea. Although it's 100 miles in the other direction. I don't care where we go, it's not like it matters. No matter where we go, everyone will be dead. Those left alive are most likely to kill us for fun, resources, or worse...

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Somebody HAS TO HAVE THE BALLS TO TAKE CARE OF THIS DAMN PROBLEM!!" Daryl charged at Jim who was sitting a short distance away; pickaxe raised high. I'm not gonna lie, he looked kinda hot. But you can't just pickaxe him in front of everyone stupid!

"We don't kill the living." Rick followed behind him and pointed his gun at the back of his head. Making Daryl stop in his tracks.

"That's funny, coming from a guy who's got a gun pointed at my head."

Shane stood between Daryl and Jim, "We may disagree on some things, but not on this. Now you put it down, go on."

Daryl angrily stabbed the pickaxe into the ground and walked off. I don't usually agree with people given my dark nature, but I do agree with Daryl. If there was any type of cure, the world wouldn't be the way it is now. And the longer we keep Jim around the more he's gonna suffer and the greater a risk he becomes. He could turn any second and be an instant danger to everyone. I followed after him to help with more bodies away from the group.

"Ya know your boys over there are idiots." Daryl angrily huffed; grabbing a new pickaxe.

"Excuse me? My boys? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with an attitude, but you could hear a smidge of amusement in my tone. It's definitely cause he's jealous. Making him jealous was always the easiest thing to do.

"It means your taste in men went bad." He grumbled.

I walked over and seductively took the pickaxe out of his hand as I said, "Maybe it's that I never had good taste to begin with? You ever think of that?" I forgot how much fun teasing him was...

He didn't have a comeback to that as I sauntered past him, feeling his eyes glued to my ass. I saw Ed's body nearby. He had been mostly eaten and I was about to use my pickaxe to finish him off until Carol stopped me. She wanted to be the one to do it. I'm surprised she would want to; or even have the guts to. She piqued my interest so I handed it over and backed up to give her space. As I backed up I purposefully bumped my butt into Daryl, feigning I 'didn't see him there'. I thought he'd be embarrassed or shocked but he just immediately grabbed me by the hips and forcefully held me in place.

"You better stop playing these games with me sweetheart, or you're gonna regret it. You have no idea what you're in for."

I looked back at him and he had an animalistic look in his eyes. Like a cornered, starving wolf. I couldn't help but smile up at him; I could feel the heat in my cheeks. He's gotten manlier in every way possible, good God I just wanna-

We both snapped out of it as Carol suddenly began unloading all her pent up anger on her dead husband. She struck him with blow after blow till she tired herself out; crying her eyes out. Daryl stared at her in shock; I on the other hand was actually impressed. She seems tougher than I originally thought. I bumped Daryl off me and gave Carol a gentle pat on the back as I walked by. I wasn't gonna cave into him and his lust.... not yet anyway.

I was walking by the RV as I left Daryl dealing with the bodies, when Shane called out to me.

"Hey Babydoll, can I talk to you?" He had that tone I associated with me being in trouble.

"Suuureee" Greaaat, another nagging session.

"You can't think the CDC is a good idea right?" We had sat down by the firepit on a pair of seats removed from a car, and he was trying to convince me to see his point. "It's not safe, Fort Benning is the better choice, you gotta back me up here Babygirl. You especially shouldn't want to go near there after what you told me those scientists did to you. Was it really a new test each day? Ya know when you get really angry your eyes, they always change color-"

"Red, I know. First of all, doesn't matter where I go. Whether the Military or the CDC I'm screwed either way. They each have their own secret bounty on me. It's an underground project so the whole company was never made aware. But they had anonymous donors to fund the materials, chemicals, and personnel. Secondly, my eyes get red really only when I'm enraged. All those different tests fucked with my body. Lastly, I'm siding with Rick and going to the CDC. You wanna know why? For right now, I go where Carl goes. It's that plain and simple. I don't really care about much but that kid, so quit questioning me all the damn time! And another thing, I love you Shane, I do, but the other day my clone acted on urges it shouldn't have. I'm sorry, but that can't happen again." I said the last part gently to avoid hurting his feelings.

He looked at me, shocked that I told him off. After a minute it soon turned into a sad puppy look. I wasn't gonna fall for it. When he saw I wasn't going for his bait, he got pissy and nodded over at Daryl who was clearly looking over at us whenever he got the chance. It's adorable how he thinks he's being covert about it, but you can see a hint of jealousy on his cute face... Oh no no no stop it!! Stop it self, we are not going to let him get to us. Screw that handsome crossbow wielding, squirrel eating, sexy-NO!, badass redneck. "It's because of him isn't? This 'mysterious past' you have with the Dixons?"

This time I wasn't as gentle. "When you all let my psycho bitch of a mom kidnapped me, she dumped us in some hick town where I met them. They protected me from bullies, took care of me when she clearly wouldn't, and Daryl and I fell in love. Nine years before I came home to you guys I was taken to the facility without saying goodbye. THERE, 'mystery' solved. Are you satisfied?"

He was taken aback by my outburst. Before he could respond, we noticed Amy started to wake up, and Andrea was saying her final words to her. We all watched from a distance, it was kinda sad. I don't like her but I do feel bad for her. She apologized for being a bad sister and never being around, before shooting her in the head as she cradled her. They later had a funeral for everyone up on a nearby hill, which of course Daryl had to complain about too. I wasn't gonna stay. I don't bother to complain, I just leave. I didn't know those people, so it didn't matter to me. I went off to be on my own in the meantime. I grabbed my duffle from Shane's tent and climbed on to the top of the RV to go through it. I took a few chugs of the vodka from the plastic jug. Next, I rolled 2 blunts and stuck one of them in a mini travel case for later. The other I held dangling out my mouth ready to light it. I put the vodka away too. I took out my favorite gun holster and strapped it around my waist with my 2 Desert Eagles. One on each side. I went through my "box of secrets", which were just a couple of pictures from my days at the facility. One with Alexei and I, and the other....was me holding Andy from my first year there. Andy....

I stared at that picture, losing myself in the memories. The sound of a zippo being lit snapped me out of it. Daryl appeared from behind me and lit my blunt for me while I was zoned out. I'm just surprised he was able to sneak up on me. "Thanks." I said as I hurriedly put the pictures away.

"Who was that guy you were with? I only saw one picture." He questioned, sitting down in the chair. I had sat on the floor before.

"His name was Alexei. He was my mentor at this facility I stayed at. Taught me everything he knew, but he's gone now."

"Because of this or before?" He asked, referring to the apocalypse.

I hesitated to answer at first. No one's ever asked me that. But that's because they didn't know he existed. "I-It was before. There was, um, a breach in security one day. I was with Andy when Alexei came for us as the alarms blared. He was the one who created the breach. He betrayed his employers to help us escape. Long story short I was the only one to make it out. Alexei said not to worry and to stay hidden; that he'd get Andy and himself out but I never heard from him again. I was trying to find them on the down-low, but then all this happened." I couldn't look him in the eyes while talking.

"Hey, it's ok. That wasn't your fault, and neither is not being able to find them." He cupped my cheek and raised it so I was looking into his eyes. I couldn't help but give in for a moment. From the corner of my eye, I saw Shane stare us down from the ground as everyone was coming back from the burial. I cleared my throat and awkwardly looked away from Daryl as I put the box back in my bag. Spotting the letter, I brought it out to show Daryl. This is not something I would ever normally do but, it's Daryl. Plus it'll amusingly piss Shane off. As much as I deny it, I'm always gonna make exceptions for him.

"Ahem, well he did leave me this." I turned around with my back to him so he could look over my shoulder at the letter; and he got dramatic about it. He pulled the chair so close, his legs were pressed into my back. He spread them so I was practically squished between them and leaned his entire upper half over me, like my own personal dark cloud hanging over me.

"That's better, it was hard to see from waayy back there." He smirked as he spoke mere inches from my face.

I could only blush in response. "W-Whatever! Just let me read the letter in peace. I've had it for a year but never opened it."

"Dear Harley, I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. Someone had to stay behind and throw them off your scent. Plus if they track you I'll be the first to know about it. I know you'll hate me for this but, Andy needs to stay with me. It's safer, for all of us. It'll be a lot easier to run and hide from them without an extra person to worry about. If you can, head to my cabin I told you about. When the heat on you has died down I'll take Andy and meet you there. Be safe, Kroshka. I'll see you soon"

What? Wait, does that mean they've been there the whole time? They could still be there now!! I have to go, I have to.

Daryl was reading over my shoulder and asked if I was ok as he felt me tense up. "I...I, uh, I don't know." My breathing started getting heavier and more ragged, I was starting to have a panic attack.

"Hey hey hey, look at me." he tilted my head back to look up at him. "Just breathe, everything's gonna be ok. I know it's been a year but you'll find them, we're gonna find them. Ok? I promise." It was like he read my mind as he spoke to me so gently, I think the shock from it was what helped me catch my breath. As my breathing calmed I never once looked away, enraptured by his mesmerizing gaze. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed me. I had time to stop him but I knew I didn't really want to. It didn't last long, but it was long enough to help. "Feel better?" He smirked down at me. This time I was the one who was speechless. Our little moment was interrupted by Shane who called everyone around the fire pit. I rolled my eyes as I put my stuff away and climbed down with Daryl. Of course, he climbed down first and couldn't resist the chance to spank me as I was vulnerable.

Shane made an announcement that he had changed his mind about the CDC and agreed with Rick now. It was weird how he gave in so easy but I didn't feel like questioning it. He said the most important thing was for all of us to "stick together", looking directly at me when he said it. We all agreed to leave in the morning. When the meeting was over I put my duffle in Rick's tent, not wanting Daryl to think he's already won. Later at night, as I was rinsing my face down at the quarry, Daryl found me again.

"You feeling any better?" He asked. I brushed it off saying I was fine. I thought he was done with questions but unfortunately, I was wrong. "Who's Andy?" I rolled my eyes. You could tell he was nervous to ask, but that didn't stop him.

"No one." My tone said don't ask again but of course, he didn't care.

"Was he your boyfriend or something? Or was it Alexei? I just wanna know who we're looking for."

"No Daryl, you just wanna be nosy. I'm not talking about Andy, ever. You better learn to accept that." To prove my point that the conversation was over, I turned and started walking back up the hill. Ignoring Daryl calling out to me from behind. As I got halfway up the hill, I ran into Carl.

"Kid, the hell are you doing down here? It's late, what if a walker had wandered out here like last time?" I scolded him.

"I'm sorry. I just, I saw you come down here and I thought you were gonna try and hide away from everyone again. But I didn't want that, so I followed you to ask if you would sleep in my tent with me. I had a nightmare about last night." Damn it!!! He's worse than Daryl. As cruel as I am, there's no way I can say no to that.

I couldn't help the smile that slipped out as I picked him up and carried him to bed.

Daryl who was still walking behind me called out, "I thought you were gonna sleep in my tent tonight!"

"Hell no!" I playfully shouted back as I gave him the finger, never turning around. Carl giggled as he wrapped his arms around my neck and stuck his tongue out at Daryl. A few months after knowing Carl I quickly discovered how attached and possessive he would become of me. He glared down any guy that flirted with me in town or when I would pick him up from school. I will never admit how adorable I secretly find it.

**

Morning came and I woke up to Carl unsurprisingly glued to my side cuddling me like a teddy bear in his sleep.

"Hey, kid. It's time to get up." I gently shook him awake. We had to get going, every bit of sunlight we waste now is more darkness we'll have to travel through later. This world is scarier in the dark. It seems like more walkers come out too.

As the whole camp was packed up and ready to head out, Morales announced he and his family were traveling to Birmingham. They had family there that they wanted to check on. Rick gave them a handgun and a box of ammo for protection. From the corner of my eye, I could see Daryl annoyed with him giving out more supplies that can be used for us.

We all carpooled into several cars. Rick, Lori, Carol, and the kids were in one. Jackie rode in Dale's RV to take care of Jim. As we were heading out, Shane tried again to convince me to ride in his jeep. I thought about it for a minute, but then I noticed Daryl watching us with that jealous look on his face again as he put Merle's Harley in the back of his pickup truck. I told Shane I was sorry, but that I meant it this time. He walked away, defeated.

As I walked over to Daryl he was already sitting in his truck. "Got any extra room to spare?" I jokingly asked.

"Sorry, I don't take hitchhikers." I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. Ok, I'll admit he got me a little with that one. But I refuse to laugh. He gestured to my duffle slung over my back. I handed it over and he put it in the back, then patted the seat next to him and I hopped right in. He smiled and said "See? You knew the secret password without me having to tell you."

"Which was?"

"Showing me that cute smile." He smirked.

I was speechless as he made me blush. God I hate him. He turns me into such a dumb mush. He started up the truck and we all drove off. As we drove, he put his hand on my thigh. Lightly at first, like he thought I would swat it away or something. I spread my legs slightly so he could lower his hand, that's when he gripped firmer. He rubbed it with his thumb soothingly as I lit up my other blunt from earlier. Getting high or drunk always makes me a little frisky. So I returned the favor and rubbed his thigh back. I definitely felt him flinch for a second. I guessed I surprised him, the old me would've been a lot shyer and wouldn't have reacted until he escalated things. 

He gave me a look that said "it's on", and slide his hands in my pants. I gasped and clung to his arm as he shoved his ring and middle finger deep inside of me. The position we were in it looked like I was cuddling his arm between my legs taking a nap. He didn't pull them out for a moment as he just twisted and turned, spread his fingers wide. Did everything he could to make me squirm without pulling out. I looked up and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away to focus back on the road and changed his rhythm. He began aggressively fingering me while I hid my face in his bicep. Fuck, he's gotten better. The faster he went the more my nails dug into him. We hit a bump that shoved them deeper. Seconds later, I felt myself clench around him as I came. He had a smug look on his face as he slowly licked each finger clean.

"Damn, I forgot how good you tasted, Baby. Don't worry, I'll feast on you properly later." 

I couldn't control myself. I could sense the lust pouring out of my own eyes as I looked up at him. "Me too.", was the only response I could come up with as I pulled him in for another hungry kiss. The second I get him alone I don't think I'll be able to control myself anymore.

After a while, we all stopped because the RV broke down. Luckily the RV itself had an extra battery. We were gonna start heading out again but Jim decided that he couldn't keep going. The virus made his body so sensitive that being on the road was beyond painful. He wanted to be left leaning against a tree to drift off peacefully. Everyone went to say goodbye, even Daryl, even though it was just a nod. I stayed in the truck though. We soon got back on the road.

We made it into the city as the sun set. The CDC building was right in front of us. There were bodies all over the front. There was only one door we could see, any other entrance was sealed off. We banged on the door but it only attracted the dead. I went around killing some walkers while Shane tried to pull Rick away from the door. He was convinced there was someone inside because a camera moved. As he was screaming "YOU'RE KILLING US!! YOU'RE KILLING US!!!", the steel door raised open...


End file.
